


钻石耳坠

by tobelean



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean
Summary: 一只钻石耳坠引发的故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	钻石耳坠

**_“她的耳垂下方晃动着一颗用金线吊着的钻石，闪闪发光，就像一滴晶莹的水珠，随时会滴到她的肌肤上似的。”——萧伯纳《漂亮朋友》_ **

维吉尔被压在橡木书架上，一侧颜色漂亮的乳头被波尔金诺的秋天[i]摩擦出红色，前端断续淌出些清水，浸润着莎士比亚和乔伊斯烫金的名字。摆着《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》的那一层书架顶在他的性器根部，带来不容忽视的挤压感。该死的俄罗斯作家和他的大部头。

但丁在维吉尔左耳的软骨上磨牙似的咬了几下，暧昧地沿着耳廓吮吸下去，含住他的耳垂和那颗钻石，然后富有耐心地拉开距离让耳坠的金线从舌面和口腔粘膜之间滑出。尽管蒙上了过多的灰尘，玻璃窗尚不能阻挡下午的阳光照亮这一幕。细细的金线更为闪耀，将他和维吉尔连接起来。他用两排整齐的牙齿拦住耳坠末端引发一切的钻石，继续向后，而维吉尔的胸椎正被他按在英国浪漫主义三杰的大名上。这迫使后者将脖颈露出，像一只求饶的野兽——也只是像。

蓝色的幻影剑克制地在他的背上戳出几个血洞。但丁倒不会自作多情到把这错会为他老哥打算做一个温情兄长，不过对方起码不愿意为此毁掉自己的书架和藏书。

“但丁，”维吉尔用一种轻柔的语调叫他的名字，“放开我。”

恶魔猎人吐出闪光的钻石，吹了声口哨，“主动低头的老哥，我可怎么好拒绝。但你猜怎么着？我不。”

痛感在瞬间加剧。幻影剑大概扎透了他的内脏，但好歹没有穿胸而过。但丁确认了维吉尔的态度，满意地再度凑近兄长的耳朵，尽可能使得自己的语气真诚又可信，“放轻松，不会给你的藏书造成什么破坏的。”

“如果你敢……”

“我保证不会。”但丁打断他。维吉尔略有动摇的态度足够让他空出一只手沿着臀缝摸索到被润滑剂和体液弄得水淋淋的入口。

被叛逆和枪械磨出老茧的手指熟稔地寻找到深埋在斯巴达长子体内更具有说服力的那一点。

“只要你能控制好自己。”在指腹狠狠碾过之前，斯巴达的幼子这么说。

这该死的一切都开始于那条耳坠，但丁的上一个委托人留下的报酬。

“……所以说，您的未婚夫出轨和恶魔无关，他不过是迷恋上了那位来自华盛顿的女士和她的舞会，虽然他的确惹上了一只恶魔。关于这点，您不用担心，美丽的小姐。布朗先生不会有任何生命危险。我已经把那只可爱的小家伙送走了，bang！”他做了一个开枪的手势。

那位衣着考究的年轻小姐听完了但丁的解释，本就苍白的脸色呈现出一种死人般的灰败。她低着头一动不动。半晌，一滴水珠突然落在Devil May Cry事务所的办公桌上。她的肩膀抖动着，不断有更多的眼泪砸落桌面。这下他们都能听清房间里几乎要断了气的呜咽了。但丁温和地看着她，递过去一叠不知道从哪翻出的干净纸巾，“总有人为了这些痴迷的，这些财富、地位和权力。”

这哭声尽管算不上响亮，却实在令人心碎，连几乎能在但丁闹出的任何动静下都能保持阅读的前任魔王都抬起了头。住在人类世界的大魔王将衬衣的袖口挽至小臂，正襟危坐读着但丁连名字都没听过的精装书，神情严肃得像在思考人类世界占领计划。

维吉尔责备地看了一眼办公桌的主人，沉思了几秒，开口：“你很有钱，也很漂亮，有不错的学历。他只是个祈求上流生活施舍的可怜虫而已。你有能力获得更多的权力(power)，比他为之离开你的还要更多。那时他会匍匐着回到你的脚下的。你为什么要因为他的离开哭泣呢？”

说到这里，他的神情甚至带上了点困惑。

那女孩茫然地抬起头，脸上还带着未擦干的泪水。但丁眼睁睁看着她的表情逐渐变得若有所思，不知道该不该庆幸维吉尔并不是总喜欢在委托人来的时候插话。

委托人起身，取下一侧的耳坠。那是一串用金线吊着的钻石。它闪闪发光地滴进她的手心。

“请您务必收下这个作为我的报酬，”她的面容焕发着神采，“我知道这比我们说好的要更多，您千万不要感到难为情。这原本是我在订婚仪式上佩戴的首饰，但现在我已经再也用不着它了。感谢您和那位先生。”

委托人留下那凝固的眼泪，朝他们两人各自深深鞠了一躬，拿起衣帽架上的宽沿遮阳帽离开了。

但丁把它收进大衣的口袋。维吉尔翻了一页书。

这时候他们谁都没想到一串昂贵的钻石能对维吉尔的藏书造成什么破坏。

不过但丁总有办法把不可能变成可能。

事务所接了这一单大概可以维持很久不开工的状态。但维吉尔连着两天都是在他的书架前度过，但丁看着哥哥的侧脸，觉得有点无聊。

他的写字桌第三层抽屉里有半管润滑剂。上次他们就在这张桌子上做，维吉尔的腰沉下去，腰侧瘦削的肌肉被他捏在潮湿的手心。这就是那时候留下的。

把它装进口袋的时候，但丁手指碰到什么冰凉的东西。他很快反应过来那是他价值不菲的报酬。但丁把它取出来仔细打量。最下方的钻石光芒四射，锋利坚硬的光线折射在他兄长银子一样的头发上。但丁忽然非常想让维吉尔试试这个。

他一直是个不折不扣的行动派，所以他立刻走过去，看到维吉尔被脚步惊动后不悦地抬起头，银色的睫毛随着他的动作翘起。一定很合适，他想。

“嘿，老哥，”他抬起捏着那串耳坠的手示意，“我想让你试试这个。”

维吉尔答应了。

可他们总不能像普通人类那样去给身体打上个永不愈合的洞，然后等待它在漫长的时间里反复红肿发炎又自我催眠似的停止种种反应。所以维吉尔接过这份漂亮的酬劳，把锐利的尖端对准耳垂直接按了进去。

这对他身体的影响比他想象中还要轻微。他几乎没有感到什么疼痛的出现，它就穿进了他的耳垂。在那一半恶魔血统的作用下，反射神经甚至来不及带来那点姗姗来迟的穿刺感，伤口就已经完全愈合。

但丁的预感没错。它的确很合适。那些令人炫目的闪光和维吉尔下颌高傲的弧度一起倒映在他的虹膜上。

但丁凑近去看，才发现尽管维吉尔的动作快极了，依旧有一滴血渗出皮肤表面。他舔了舔那点马上就要消失的红色。维吉尔没有说什么。

但丁开始撕咬他的耳垂，带来比穿耳洞更深刻也更猛烈的疼痛。他还记得维吉尔不喜欢衣服被扯坏，闲着的手以和他的牙齿的动作不匹配的小心去解维吉尔的衣扣。维吉尔回以互相帮助，替他释放出被裤子束缚得愈来愈紧的阴茎。

把维吉尔压在书桌上做润滑之前，但丁体贴地先行移开了桌上的书籍和纸笔。他老哥微不可察地点了点头，但丁就改成去咬他一侧的乳粒，手指借助润滑剂不断增加，感受到内壁的挽留更为潮湿温热了。而他迟迟没有动作。

维吉尔有点搞不清但丁在做什么。从小的时候，他就总是没法猜出但丁的脑袋瓜儿里又会跳出什么匪夷所思的想法。但丁管它们叫天才的创想。他那时没有当面告诉但丁，这话最好留到他的创想能不给维吉尔惹麻烦的那天再说。

他用钩住但丁的小腿轻轻蹭过但丁的背肌，表示催促。然后但丁给了他一个仿佛发着光的笑容。哦，完了。他熟悉这种表情，但丁每一次想出什么“好”点子，总露出这种表情。

然后他被拉起来，整个掼到摆得整整齐齐的书架上。《巴黎圣母院》给了他的头脑一次不小的冲击，字面意义上的。

维吉尔怀疑从八岁的但丁藏起他最喜欢的威廉·布莱克的诗集以来，他就从来没有这么生气过。他想像八岁那年一样和但丁搏斗，然而已经不是八岁的弟弟已经趁着先前他一瞬间的失神占据了主动，在他体内兴风作浪。

他的手指开始过电般颤抖。但丁将他压得太高，维吉尔只好踮着脚去尽力掌控身体的平衡。保持着这个姿势，他的重量有一大半都压在那些诗人与作家的名字上，剩下的部分在但丁的身上。他在逐渐攀登的快感中失重。但丁还在履行那半是哄骗的许诺，在一层层进入的过程中照顾着开始发出危险的吱嘎声的书架。他读过关于天体和宇宙的描述，知道在遥远的苍凉的黑暗里只能悬浮，像他无数个被包裹着的梦一样悬浮，什么都无法触碰。只有他。只有他。然而他开始在失重的环境里颠簸。他试图抓住点什么，预感不会成功，他的刀又在指尖与他错过了，但他感觉到某个坚硬的东西被他捏得变形。干性高潮的时候想起那是他亲手组装的书架的一部分，简直不知道为什么就委屈得无法忍耐。

“但丁，但丁。”他叫另一个人的名字，不知道自己带着哭腔。

但丁把他紧紧地抱住，好像只要这样就能将他搂入自己的身体一样，然后他们就能变得越来越小，逐渐融合在一起，回到母亲的子宫中亲密地成为一体。

最后他们几乎不分前后到达高潮，维吉尔射精在书脊上，也许他们明天得买一套新的莎士比亚。

但丁把维吉尔转过来，去亲吻他的嘴，间或说着什么。

维吉尔拾回一点听力，模糊地分辨出他的发音。

“为我念你喜欢的那些句子吧，维吉尔，那些我没有好好听过的。”但丁请求道。

他说好，说他会念很多给但丁听，他说但丁是个不肯读书的笨蛋，不过没关系，还好有他这个哥哥。最后他沉沉睡去，睫毛上的泪水如同钻石。

[i] 指普希金的作品。


End file.
